


lessons - skephalo

by soulmte



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Consensual Kink, Dom Badboyhalo, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Puppy Play, Skephalo, Spanking, Sub Skeppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmte/pseuds/soulmte
Summary: zak is trying to be good for darryl but sometimes he needs a little help
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 16
Kudos: 423





	lessons - skephalo

darryl and zak sat in their shared bedroom together. zak was naked, thighs trembling ever so slightly as he looked into darryl’s serious eyes. the older boy was still clothed, barely looked like he was about to ruin zak. “are you going to be good for me, puppy?” zak flinched back, puppy? why was darryl calling him that? he was doing this on purpose, trying to rile up zak. the boy puffed, “that depends how well you do, doesn’t it?” fuck. there he goes again. he watches darryl’s eyes flash something dark. “i see you haven’t been trained well enough, huh?” zak huffs because why the hell was darryl torturing him like this. he knows he should be docile and obedient, the red marks all over his ass make that obvious but he can’t seem to be what darryl wants, what he wants. “im not a dog, asshole,” he mumbles, arms crossed and he quickly realises that was a bad idea. “alright baby, lets restart your training then.” darryl grabs zak by his arms and leads him to sit between his opened thighs. darryl tells zak a simple, “kneel” and flashes zak a proud smile when the dark haired boy complies. “good boy,” he praises and gets off the bed to strip his own clothes off. “the first lesson you will learn is patience. turn around,” darryl orders and taps zak’s thigh. zak obeys with little hesitation because he does want to be good (especially for darryl) his mind just won’t let him submit completely. darryl always tells him, “that’s okay, that is what he’s there for,” but zak can’t help but feel weak.

zak waits patiently for darryl. suddenly, two fingers, cold and covered in lube enter his hole. he immediately moans and tries to rock back against his fingers, darryls hand comes down almost immediately after. darryl smacks zak’s thigh harshly, a punishment for moving. “patience,” he instructs and says nothing more before his fingers start to slowly work zak open. they’re not meant to be pleasurable, zak isn’t meant to get off on this. zak finds it hard to stay still, his legs are shaking and he wants nothing more than to push against those fingers. they’re so close to his prostate everytime. he feels darryls fingers brush against it and he can’t help but to grind back on the fingers, immediately stopped by a smack to the same thigh. zak whines in the back of his throat and gives a small kick. darryl holds back a smile, zak truly is a brat. “cmon puppy, be good for me. you’re almost stretched enough.” zak groans, for another 10 minutes darryl takes his time stretching zak properly, and of course by the end zak’s thighs are painted red with handprints and tears which have dribbled off his nose onto himself. darryl coos and finally flips zak back over, he kisses zak’s red nose and kisses every tear away. “you’re being so good for me baby boy.” zak internally scoffs, if he was being a good boy his thighs wouldn't sting like crazy right now. zak’s thoughts are interrupted by darryl slowly sinking himself into zak. the smaller boy throws his head back and moans “fuck.. darryl..” he grips the brown haired boys shoulders and leans his face close to his chest. “second lesson, being silent.” zak gapes, he has always been vocal during sex. it’s almost impossible for him to stay silent. “that’s insane! you really think- ow! darryl stop!” his complaints are cut off by a whine as darryl slaps his thigh again. “cmon baby, be a good boy for me.” zak glares at darryl who stares back with a passive look. “just try for me, i’m gonna fuck you, okay baby? keep your moans quiet for now… ill make you scream later.”

zak tried hard, darryl had his back pressed against the headboard as he slammed in and out of zak at an animalistic pace. if a moan slipped through zaks lips darryl would smack his ass, his skin easily turning pink under his hand. zak did well with lesson two, he bit into darryls shoulder at an attempt to keep himself quiet, it felt so nice. darryl flipped the boy over, earning a small squeak. “such a pretty whore for me. taking my dick so well? i wish i could hear all the pretty moans that come from those lips but my puppy was bad earlier, hm? and now we have to retrain you, sad.” darryl growls into his ear. zak bites his lip to keep his comment inside. he wants to scold darryl, he’s not a fucking dog. he can be good! he swears he can. plus, darryl had no right to punish him. damnit. “what’re you thinking about baby, is it about me?” darryl asks almost as if hes reading zaks mind. zaks pout dissolves into a glare as he opens his mouth to reply but darryls hand worked faster, quickly smacking the boys ass twice. “i’d watch it if i were you. i’m not afraid to pull out and properly punish you, and i can promise you won’t like that, baby,” darryl says lowly. zak contemplates it, he doesn't want to be punished any further but part of him knows he needs help getting deeper into the right headspace. right now zak’s too out of it, he wants to rebel and that’s no way to act. so zak glares at darryl and says, “i’d like to see you try.”

before zak can say anymore darryl pulls out of him, it’s heartbreaking he wanted to be so good for darryl but he just can’t seem to do it right. he doesn’t have time to dwell on these thoughts much because darryl has already pulled him over his thighs and a hand connects with his ass. “now, you know how this goes don’t you, brat?” darryl asks sternly. zak decides his mouth has already got him into too much trouble, instead he just nods. darryl rubs his back and places kisses onto his neck, “you’re a good boy baby. you just need some training sometimes. hm?” zak looks away, embarrassed because he always needs training. he’s a bad sub. darryl frowns and pats zaks back to get his attention, “don’t get lost in that pretty little head baby, focus on me.” zak nods and pressed his face into the bedsheets as he holds the sheets tightly between his fingers. “since that pretty little mouth of yours has been getting you into trouble, lets gag it!” darryl grabs the gag from the bedside table and straps it to zaks head. “you’re so pretty,” darryl whispers to himself. zak looks down in shame though, he hates being gagged. darryl rubs his back and starts with his punishment. it’s standard, twenty spanks. zak tries hard not to squirm as darryl scolds him slightly during the spanking. each smack hurts worse than the one before. “i know you can be a good boy for me, but it’s that mouth of yours that is always getting you in trouble, baby.” zak shoves his head into the bedsheets, darryl tuts and grabs his hair, forcing his head up as he smacks his exposed thigh. zak yelps and looks at darryl, puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. “my bratty puppy,” he coos and lets zak’s hair go. by the 12th smack zak’s in tears. it hurts and he really just wants to be fucked and a good sub for darryl, he can’t seem to do anything right. by the 16th smack zak’s body starts to squirm on instinct, it hurts a lot. darryl stops for a moment to rub his back and murmur praise into his ear. the last 4 smacks are harsh and gets the lesson across. darryl allows zak some time to calm down before he removes the gag from his mouth. zak immediately clambers onto darryls lap and cries into his shoulder. darryl pets his back softly, “what a good boy you were during that. just a bad puppy who needs to be put back in his place, hm?” zak nods and darryl pinches his thigh, “say it.” zak whines in defiance but when darryl pinches the red skin he gasps out, “i- i’m a bad pup,, need you to put me in my place..” he’s embarrassed by darryl knew this humiliation was all he needed. he easily slips further into his submissive headspace and looks at darryl with a needy glint in his eyes.

“oh? want to be fucked again? what a slut, wanting to be fucked just after i punished you.” darryl grinned and lets his fingers stray down to zaks hole. “this time you do the work, hm?” darryl allows zak to grind himself back onto his fingers, the boy is hugging him tightly and moaning softly into his ear. zak whines as darryls fingers barely brush over his spot, he tries harder, small whines and grunts of frustration leaving his pink lips. “you’re being so good for me, such a good puppy fucking yourself on my fingers. your hole just needs something shoved inside of it, hm?” the dirty talk was getting to him, his dick standing as he feels himself about to come. “no.” was all that darryl said and zak whines and bounces himself on darryl’s fingers in anger. darryl pinches his side in warning, “calm down pup, you were bad, remember?” zak lets out a loud whine of frustration. darryl just grins as he pulls his fingers out of zak and lines his dick for his hole. “im gonna fuck you now, maybe if you keep being good for me i’ll let you come, you have to work for it puppy, now that the gag is off let me hear those pretty moans. beg me to let you come.”

darryl’s dirty talk was getting to him, he was so fucked out he could barely think. darryl slides himself in and places zak on his lap, “you lose the chance for me to fuck you baby, ride me like the good boy i know you can be.” zak starts bouncing on darryl’s thighs, he holds himself up using darryl’s shoulders and moans loudly into his neck. darryl is struggling with his own reserve hes trying so hard not to snap his hips upwards and fuck his puppy hard, he wants zak to feel nothing but his dick for days. but he has to be patient so zak can learn his lesson. zak gasps as darryl starts tugging his dick as he bounces on his lap, “not too much for my puppy? keep on riding me c'mon…” darryl grunts and zak finally breaks. it’s too much, “please- oh fuck please darryl.. please let me come.” darryl looks at zak with a bored expression. “i don’t think you’ve earned it yet, pretty boy.” zak could’ve sobbed at that, darryl’s hand starts jerking harder and faster and zak is so close but right before he can come darryl tightens his fist around zak’s dick almost painfully. he’s been cut off. tears well up in zak’s eyes as he starts to regret acting like a brat earlier. “please, please i’m your good puppy.. please sir.. let me come,” zak sobs high in pitch in an attempt to get darryl’s hand to move again, he’s so frustrated. he can’t hit his prostate as his bouncing on darryl’s cock becomes lazier, and darryl won’t help him get off. tears of frustration and need run down his cheeks as he begs darryl to fuck him, he promises to be good.

“you’re regretting it now hm? poor puppy can’t even get off in the right way. what is this hole good for if you can’t even make me or yourself come? i guess it’s just a toy to use, fuck as i please.” zak sobs at the talk, he feels embarrassed, being degraded in such a way. “yes, yes, yes, im your hole, please use me any way you want, i’m all yours, sir.”

there it is. that’s all darryl wanted to see. that last link before he was gone completely. darryl grins and flips the two over with ease, “okay puppy, you’ve earned it.” darryl starts with the fast pace he had before, fucking into zak as hard as he could. it felt so good, he was so close. darryl’s hand started moving and zak writhed in pure pleasure, moans leaving his lips in massive spurs. “don’t come until i tell you baby, you understand?” zak couldn’t even form a reply, he nodded his head the best he could and let darryl fill him with come. “alright puppy, you can come.” on command zak felt his entire body tense up as he came harder than he ever has, he lie in his own puddle of come, darryl’s dripping from his hole as darryl grabbed a plug. “my little come dump, let’s keep this in you, hm? remind you everytime you walk that you’re mine, all mine.” zak whined at the intrusion of the plug as it stretched his already sensitive hole. it felt nice to be plugged full of darryl’s come, zak was happy (even if he wouldn’t admit it in the morning).

darryl helped clean off the half asleep boy, gently washing him off and moving him to their couch. darryl would worry about the sheets later, for now his puppy needed to be taken care of. he’d always make sure to do that.


End file.
